Magic of Our Own
by Kalira777
Summary: No longer able to return to Narnia the Monarchs find solace and adventure in the existence of magic in their own world. They have power, money and status - but can they keep it in this world of magic and intertwined dimensions? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Penvisie sighed as she gazed out the train window at the passing landscape. Christmas would be strange this year - just her, and her older brothers, Peter and Edmund. She would not have minded nearly as much if Susan were there, but the house in Finchley was empty. Susan and their parents were in America and would not be returning until late spring, and everyone else was away at school - She at an all girls boarding school(boring), Edmund at an all boys preparatory school and Peter was attending Oxford University. They would be meeting at Kings Cross in London. She sighed again, at least she was not at school with her shallow, materialistic and immature classmates, Peter and Edmund were far better company. She turned to see the compartment door open and one of the younger girls from her school stood there. She gave a genuine smile at the smaller girl's uncertainty.

"You can come in." The girl was dragging a trunk that was obviously too heavy. Lucy stood and lifted it, the girl glanced at her nervously. "Were the other girls picking on you?" the girl nodded and Lucy sighed. The girl's dress was obviously secondhand and her plain brown hair fell about her pale, lightly freckled face. "Hmm, let me guess - they said mean things about your appearance, dress and family status." The girl looked down, shoulders slumped as she nodded. Lucy lifted the girl's chin and met the watering blue-green eyes with her warm brown eyes. "You shouldn't listen to them - children are cruel. I'm Lucy, may I have the honor of making your acquaintance?" The girl blinked.

"Helen." she wiped at her eyes. "But they're right - I'm ugly, poor and -" She began to cry, Lucy hugged her, rocking her and whispering soothing words. Once she calmed down some, the girl turned pink with embarrassment. "Sorry I-"

"Shh" Lucy smiled at the girl. "I know exactly how you feel - I won't tell anyone if you promise not to tell everyone I did the same thing to my sister after first year." Helen blinked.

"But why would anyone pick on you? You're pretty, well dressed -" Lucy shook her head.

"I'm strange, and compared to my sister Susan I'm as plain as a button. But really, its the inside that matters. You strike me as a gentle soul, one who is kind and friendly. And you are not ugly, you are quite pretty in your own right." Helen didn't look convinced. "Come here I'll prove it." Lucy dug in her handbag for a comb and hair ribbons. "Pick your favorites." Half an hour later Lucy pulled out a small looking glass. "See," Helen's jaw dropped. Lucy had plaited her long hair and looped it around back and had left two strands of hair loose to frame her face. "Now smile" Helen did so and leapt at Lucy giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Lucy chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Can you teach me?!" She nodded and began showing the younger girl the basics of braiding. It wasn't until they arrived in London that she realized Helen had distracted her from her self induced misery. She carried the younger girl's trunk to the station.

"Lu!" She turned to see Edmund motioning for her.

"Come on Helen, Ed will help us find your family." They made there way to the tall dark-haired boy, he looked older than his official 15 years, two more than Lucy. "Ed, this is Helen - we're trying to find her parents. Helen this is my brother, Edmund." He gave a courtly bow and kissed her hand causing her to giggle.

"Helen, such a queenly name for a beautiful young lady, I am honored to make your acquaintance." Still giggling she curtsied in reply, clutching Lucy's hand. "Ladies allow me to handle the luggage." He took Lucy's light bag from Helen and the heavier trunk from Lucy and placed them on the cart with his own bag. "Now my fine Lady, where were you to meet your parents?" Helen was still blushing, and whispered her answer to Lucy.

"They were supposed to come to the platform. Oh, is that them?" Lucy pointed to a short, slender woman in a faded wool dress and coat and a slightly taller man. The woman resembled Helen. She nodded. Edmund approached the couple and led them over to where the two girls sat on the bench. Helen leapt off the bench and hugged her mother.

"Mum, this is Lucy and her brother Edmund. Lucy did my hair!" She turned so that her mother could see it better, "And she's teaching me to braid!" Her mother gave a kind but tired smile.

"That's wonderful dear." She looked up at Lucy, "And thank you for watching her." Lucy smiled.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am, Helen is a sweet girl." Helen was blushing again and leaned against her mother who smiled at the two Penvisies.

"Thank you anyway Miss, and you too lad." They turned and began to walk away,

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy called after them and as they were lost in the crowd she saw Helen turn and wave at them. Lucy's smile faded once Helen was gone. "I want to go home." Her voice was a whisper, but Edmund pulled her into a hug.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear. They waited another half hour before they heard a familiar tune being hummed.

"Peter!" Lucy sprang to her feet and embraced her eldest sibling. Peter was nineteen, tall and handsome with a strong face, blond hair and lively blue eyes.

"Hey there Lu." He gave Edmund a one armed hug because Lucy was clinging to his right arm. "Ed."

"Pete." Was Edmund's soft reply.

"Come on then - I have a marvelous surprise for the two of you. But first - tell me about your semesters." They began walking through King's Cross, and Peter lead the way out of the station.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked when he hailed a cab. Peter simply grinned.

"If I told you it would spoil the surprise. Cabby, take us to Charring Cross Road please."

"Yes sir." They were off a few moments later

"Pete, I thought we were going to the house in Finchley." He shook his head.

"I thought we'd stay in London for the holidays, seeing as no one's at the house there's no purpose in going there." The younger siblings gaped at their brother.

"Pete, not to be rude, but how are we going to pay for this - a cab is expensive enough, but a hotel?" Edmund's voice was serious and his expression pensive. Peter merely shook is head.

"I made the arrangements last time I was in town, about three weeks ago. It's all set." Lucy rolled her eyes. Peter, once he decided something was 'set' was impossible to move. She and Edmund exchanged a look; they also knew from experience that he would not say anything about their 'surprise' due to that same stubbornness. So instead they pestered Peter about college, which he found dull, and why he was in London in the first place. He had grinned at that and began his story.

"Three weeks into semester, my dorm mates decided to have a night out in London at some club. They badgered me into going with them - after Francis insisted he'd buy me a ticket. I knew they wouldn't quit until I went so agreed. I was handed a round trip ticket set to leave Sunday afternoon - we left on Friday evening. When we got in we went to the club - it was nasty, full of smoke and the music grated on my ears. The next morning I went out on my own as no one else would be coherent until at least noon. I went out for a walk and stumbled upon the place we're headed, a small pub and inn called the Leaky Cauldron. I'm not going to spoil the surprise but I met an old friend and spent the weekend touring. I decided to surprise you and made the arrangements with his assistance. You'll love it." Both Lucy and Edmund wanted more information, but knew they would get it soon enough as the taxi had just stopped at Charring Cross road. Peter paid the cabby as Lucy and Edmund clamored out in to the biting wind.

"There it is!" Lucy pulled Edmund with her towards the warm lantern light of the Leaky Cauldron. Inside they brushed the melting snow from their coats and glanced around the dark interior. The door behind them opened and Peter entered with a gust of wind. A teen in an apron scurried over.

"G'devnen sir. Kin I take yer bags?" Peter shook his head.

"No thank you Tom."

"Aye sir." Peter turned to his siblings with a smile. "Come on you two, lets go get changed out of these wet things." As they walked to the hallway across the dining room Lucy frowned noticing that everyone seemed to be wearing cloaks. She shrugged, cloaks were not that unusual she supposed. Peter unlocked a door which led to a spacious sitting room with a roaring fire and a dinner setting laid out on fine silver. The walnut walls glowed in the flickering light.

"Oh Peter, this is marvelous!" Lucy spun about in the center of the room. He chuckled.

"Lu, this is your room. Ed that one's yours." He indicated the two doorways. "Get changed and we'll have dinner." Lucy entered her room. It too had walnut flooring but the walls were painted a gentle cream a large four poster bed with cream, mint and chocolate linens dominated the room, a cream settee with a large looking glass and a dark walnut wardrobe ran along one wall and a luscious rug filled he space between the bed and the other two items of furniture. Lucy hung her coat on the rack just inside the door and removed her wellies before stepping onto the rug. She crossed to the other door which opened into her own personal bathroom that matched the bedroom. She opened the wardrobe intending to put her clothing from her bag in it and dropped the bag. In the wardrobe, hanging innocently was a gown identical in appearance to one of her favorites from home, it was the color warm earth and had a cream underskirt she removed it and lay it on the bed before examining the rest of the room more thoroughly. She found a nightgown, a robe, soft leather boots, hairclips, a brush and a warm woolen cloak. She washed quickly and dressed before plaiting her hair, fastening it with one of the clips in her room. Looking in the mirror she saw not Lucy Penvisie but Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. Head high she swept from her room intent on enjoying this strange holiday to its fullest. However she halted abruptly as she gazed at the table. Peter rose as she entered and smirked at her startled face.

"Lucy dear, I'm sure you remember our dear friend Gripshok." She swallowed and approached the table, a look of joy growing as she approached the short goblin.

"Of course." She beamed. [How wonderful to see you again!] The coarse syllables of the goblin language flowed from her as she took both his knarled, scaly hands in hers and gave him a kiss to each cheek. [How is your family?] Lucy sat beside the goblin, face glowing with joy. Edmund's door opened and he exited a pensive look on his face before he too halted abruptly.

"I feel like we've gone back in time." Lucy bounded over to him.

"Oh Ed this is wonderful! Someone from Narnia! Here!"

"Actually Lady, I'm not from either Narnia or here." Lucy retuned to her seat with a confused face.

"But -"

"As I explained to your brother." He indicated Peter, "We goblins come from Underground. It, like Narnia, is another dimension or world. We goblins have the ability to create permanent 'doors' between Underground and other dimensions. We goblins bank and trade interdimensionally, after all there are many like yourselves who have found doors between the worlds."

"Bye Jove- that's how you're paying for all this Pete. We can access our Narninian fortunes!" Peter nodded to Edmund with a chuckle.

"Through Gringotts, the Goblin Bank here in London, or any of their other branches." Gripshok nodded.

"I knew you were crossdimensional when I met you so I set up all of the accounts so that you could access them whenever you returned home - of course you had to go to Gringotts before we knew where you were." Lucy's beamed.

"I thought I was dreaming! These really are?" Peter nodded.

"Well not the dress - the others were ones that were in Narnia's general vault, but that I recognized as being yours. I'm planning to take you out tomorrow. Now before we eat I have one more bombshell for you. There is a hidden magical world here - one made up of creature and beings from other worlds, a large number of humans are also part magical. The Leaky Cauldron is the main entry point too the magical world." With that Peter tapped the center of the table. "Dinner." And a scrumcious dinner appeared in the center of the table. Lucy's eyes got wide then she and Edmund grinned at each other.

Gripshok was decidedly uninformed about the magical community on Earth as he ran the banks for Narnia and several other smaller worlds. However they did have a wonderful visit and learned what was happening in Narnia, They were thrilled to hear that Eustace had returned and with him a friend, but saddened by Caspian's death. It was past midnight when they finally retired and Gripshok left, promising to provide a more knowledgeable guide for the morrow.

Tom swept the floor in the main area of the Cauldron puzzling over Lord Peter. The man had been clueless when he stumbled into the Caldron in September, in fact Tom would have been thought he was a muggle, except he could see the Leaky Caldron on his own and knew what pumpkin juice was. He himself had let the man into the Alley, sending him towards Gringotts so that he could get money to pay for the lunch he had just eaten. He had returned with a money pouch - something only exclusive clients of Gringotts received, and dressed in wizarding style clothing, minus the robe. He returned the next day then a few weeks ago he came in and arranged to rent the best suite at the cauldron for three weeks, mid December to just after New years.

Earlier that day he'd shown up to take the rooms, changed and entered the Alley. He returned and spoke to Tom's uncle, Will who owned the Cauldron. Then Will had pulled him aside and told him to keep an eye out for when Lord Peter would return and to let him know so he could send the letter to Gringotts. Tom had been shocked when his uncle told him that Lord Peter would be entertaining a goblin this evening. Sure enough the creature showed up, Tom had escorted him to Lord Peter's suite. Lord Peter had made the strangest sound - which Tom now realized was the goblin Language because the goblin had replied then thanked Tom, as had Lord Peter. And four plates of dinner had been eaten, so they really had entertained the well dressed goblin. Tom looked up when he heard grumbling in the hall and the subjects of his contemplation entered the dimly lit room. Peter nodded to Tom and continued out to the Alley entrance with the goblin. Tom looked away quickly and started sweeping and Peter returned a moment later. He glanced towards the hallway then at Tom.

"It's a bit late to be cleaning." Tom shrugged and the other gave him a measuring glance, Tom felt like the man could see right through him. Him and the spotless room that he had been cleaning for hours. The young Lord sighed, "But I commend you on an excellent job. Goodnight Tom."

"G'night sir." As he watched the man return to his room Tom felt that the man was disappointed - not in him, just in general. Tom shook his head to clear it and put up the broom before heading to bed, he really hadn't thought that the goblin would stay that late.

Lucy sighed contentedly as Peter and Gripshok left and smiled at Edmund.

"Isn't this exciting Ed?" He nodded.

"Aye Lu, it is. I just wonder what type of political and interracial messes we'll be introduced to. Humans can be right idiotic when it comes to those who are different. I suspect these wizards are no different." Lucy shrugged.

"Well then - if they are we'll do everything to make the situation better - right? There's no use worrying about it until we have more information anyway." Edmund shook his head with a grin.

"Always looking at the bright side of things, 'ey Lu. Your right of course. But I'm going to grill our guide tomorrow for information." Lucy shook her head with a rueful grin.

"I'd expect no less of King Edmund the Just. And I'm sure Gripshok will as well. I'm off to bed - I've missed the comforts of a decent canopy bed. I also have to make our shopping list - Susan would have me balancing books on my head for days if I don't get us the right outfits and accessories." Her face became both pensive and hopeful, "You do think that this will bring Su back, right? I mean you always said that she couldn't deal with the loss - I hope this will be enough to soothe the loss - I miss her so much." Edmund met Lucy's pleading eyes and embraced her.

"I hope so. I miss her most when she's here, but she's not our Susan - she's just Susan Penvisie. This - it can't hurt at the very least. I'm not sure if she'll ever be the same, I think she'll carry emotional scars from being forced to leave, but we all have scars." Lucy nodded and squeezed Edmund, leaning her head into his shoulder for a long moment. Then sighed and spoke from that position.

"Do you suppose that it will be dangerous? What little Gripshok told us sounds like everyone is extremely powerful." She glanced up and Edmund tilted his head to the side.

"I suppose, but we may have power as well - at the very least we have the blessing of Aslan." She nodded into his shoulder.

"Your right. I guess I'd better head to bed. Good eve, Royal Brother." She gave him one last embrace then pulled away he gave her a slight smile.

"Good eve, Royal Sister." Lucy had entered her room when the main door opened and Peter entered. Edmund nodded to him then frowned at the pensive look on his brother's face. "What is it Pete?"

"Tom was up when I escorted Gripshok out. He was sweeping, but the entire room was spotless. I think Will insisted that he stay up until Gripshok left. I went back to the main room after opening and closing one of the closet doors in the hall and he was gone." Edmund's frown deepened.

"It is as I feared - These wizards look down on the other races. I cannot say I am surprised, just that I am disappointed in my own race." Peter sighed.

"And not for the first time. Why are humans so stupid?" Edmund shrugged.

"Does it matter? They are and always have been. I was already planning on grilling our guide tomorrow. Good Eve Royal Brother." Edmund gave a miniscule bow to which Peter nodded absently.

"Good Eve, Royal Brother. I will see you in the morn. At least we're not shopping with Su. If I know Luc she will have a detailed list of exactly what we will need, or Susan would want us to have, and will hand it to the seamstress, then will review the selected fabrics and all we will have to do is get measured once." Edmund chuckled.

"True - and if Su was here we would try everything on and she would dither for hours before deciding exactly what was on Lu's list and we would be tired, frustrated and cross." Peter nodded.

"Thank Aslan Lu's shopping. Eve, Ed."

"And Ye too, Pete." They retired to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile Lucy was doing exactly what they had said she would do. Having bathed, plaited her hair and turned down her bed she was seated at the settee with a cup of tea transcribing a list of what would be purchased on the morrow. She hated being fitted and had long since learned exactly what she and her siblings would require. The packet left blank the measurements(except Susan's which Lucy approximated as she was not present) but included colors, fabrics and styles for each gown, undergarments, tunics, shirts, trews, cloaks and robes. She even included sketches for the seamstress. It did not take long for Lucy to readjust to the quill and ink located in the settee and she finished the list in short order. She then created several sketches of modified outfits that she could wear at school that would be both more comfortable and more ascetically pleasing. She had designed tem before, but was a horrible seamstress, despite being an excellent artist. It was half past two when she blew out her candle and drifted to sleep in comfort since the last time she slept in Cair Paravel.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stretched sleepily in the darkness of her draped bed and wondered when Naria would be waking her. She blinked and clung to her pillow when she recalled that the dryad was long since passed and she Lucy was in England - not Narnia. She mourned her loss, but the knowledge of what the day held - magic in England- would not let her make herself miserable for long. She stretched in the comfort of the warm dark bed. She could see only the pale green inner drapings, the earthen and cream woolen drapings kept out any ambient light and trapped in her body warmth. With a sigh she pushed aside the thick drapings and slipped her feet into the slippers beside her bed. She crossed to the draped window and drew aside the dark brown owner curtain - the upper was made of thin green fabric and tinted the entering light a frosty green. From her window she could see people bustling about a cobblestone street in pointed hats and cloaks of all possible colors. A light dusting of snow perfected the picture. With smile Lucy dropped the curtain back in place and washed her hands and face, dressed in the single gown available to her, her boots and indoor cloak the color of rich cream. After fixing her auburn hair she glided into the sitting room - neither of her brothers was. With a smirk she decided to wake them with the scent of breakfast and tapped the center of the table.

"Breakfast" Nothing happened. She frowned and tried again. She fetched a slip of parchment and wrote a note before leaving the room, making sure she had the small silver key that Peter had used to enter the room the night before. She entered the dinning room, which was bright and cheery in the morning light. She beamed at the sleepy eyed teen who had offered to carry their bags the evening before. "Good morn to you Tom, your name is Tom right?" He nodded. "I'm Lucy - Peter's sister."

"M' Pleasur, Lady. " He gave a sketchy bow to the smiling girl, "kin I 'elp ye wit somat?" She nodded.

"Oh yes. I was hoping to have breakfast sent to our rooms, please." He nodded.

"O'course - full english breakfast?"

"Oh no. Tea, eggs, bacon, toast - with berry jam on the side, fruit and orange juice please." She tilted her head to the side, "I really cannot stand bangers and mash." She shuddered, "So much grease." She shook herself, "Can you do that?" He nodded.

"Aye, Lady - t'next time ye can jest send yer list trough the floo." She frowned.

"Do what?"

""Jest use a pinch of the powder in the pot on yer mantle and toss the list into the flames - it'll go straight to the order section." She blinked.

"Oh, well I'll keep that in mind. I've never been to a magical inn before, you see." He nodded.

"Breakfast will take a few minutes - jest call it up in about ten, alright Lady?" She nodded.

"And I call it by tapping the middle of the table correct?" He nodded.

"Aye, ye need to call it because we've no way of bein certain the table's clear."

"That is intelligent. I'll see you later Tom." She made her way back towards the hall.

"Later Lady" She led in a laugh at his bemused face by pursing her lips, he obviously liked her.

"You can call me Lucy Tom." She glided away. Not knowing that Will cuffed his nephew on the side of the head and told him to get back to work not stare after the Lady.

Back in the room Lucy cracked open both of her brothers rooms then called up the breakfast. It wouldn't get cold - Peter had told her last night that warming and freshening charms were placed on the serving dishes. A few moments later she heard rushed sounds in both rooms and giggled. Five minutes later, both of her brothers were out. They had damp hair from their quick wash but they were mostly alert and fully dressed.

"Excellent reactions - but not a record." She laughed outright at her brothers faces - confused and slightly bleary neither one sure of weather to take offense or not. They settled for seating themselves and letting Lucy serve them tea. "Honestly, we have a big day today - so much to do and see and so little time. In order to make the most efficient use of our time, I believe the tailor's ought to be first, then to Gringotts. We certainly do not wish to bore our guide by cloths shopping, and we can have them delivered to our suite here while we learn more of this magical world from our guide. I do not know Eustace or Jill's sizes - and we will have to invite them to visit during the summer holidays. I will have to send their measurements in later. And don't you think that we should look to make arrangements for tutors in magical studies? Even if we have no power of our own we should learn about what those who do have power can do." Lucy continued on, her brothers listened to her ideas while eating.

"Excellent ideas Lu. We will of course need to learn more before we can develop specific plans, but I see no reason not to get involved - this world has much more to offer that the Normal world." Edmund, the more alert of the brothers, added to the nearly one-sided conversation. Peter nodded and finished his tea.

"Now that we are more awake we should decide a few things. I have been deemed to be a 'Lord'. I think it is because of my money pouch." Lucy nodded.

"Tom called me Lady when I ordered breakfast." Edmund nodded decidedly.

"We are Lords of Narnia, a hidden magical land whose human nobility are of English origin. For unmentioned reasons we are sojourning in England - the home of our origins. We can have the goblins support this statement." Peter shook his head with a chuckle.

"Right on there Ed. The exact truth - but no one would ever guess the whole truth from it. If pressed - the reason we left is that we abdicated the thrones in favor of Caspian." Lucy giggled and clapped her hands.

"And it's all the exact truth- Oh how wonderful!"

"Of curse Lu - we would never ask you to lie." Peter said seriously. "And on that note - let us fetch our cloaks and be off."

* * *

Madam Malkin did not get a great deal of custom during the winter holidays, in fact she got the most just before Hogwarts started. The day was particularly slow in the mornings and she had her assistants sorting fabric when the door chime rang. She bustled forward smiling broadly; there in the entryway of her shop was Lord Peter. He had come in in muggle cloths in late September and again in November to order the cloths that the other two with him were wearing. On his arm was a petite auburn haired girl in the loam and cream gown and matching cloak, and beside him was a slender, wiry boy with dark hair and eyes dressed in the handsome tunic and trews set with that matched the girl's dress with a cream shirt and matching cloak. Lord Peter himself was wearing the navy set, cream shirt and matching cloak that she had made in September. Both of his companions appeared to be Hogwarts age.

"Lord Peter," she curtsied. "And how are you today." He smiled at her

"I am well Madam. May I present to you my sister, Lucy and brother Edmund. Siblings, this is Madam Malkin and her assistants, Jasmine, Kati and Hally." The Madam turned and there were her assistants behind her. She heaved an internal sigh - they had talked of Lord Peter for _days_ the last time he visited. Externally she curtsied.

"It is my honor, Lords and Lady. How can I assist you today?" The girl let go of her brother's arm with a smirk.

"I am afraid Madam that we are disinclined to extended clothing shopping. I have created a list of what we will require. Perhaps your assistants could start by measuring my brothers while I go through what we will be ordering with you?" The Madam smiled, it sounded like there would be a large order.

"Of course. Jasmine, Kati - please measure the gentlemen. Now what were you wanting?" The girl smiled a removed her cloak revealing a leather satchel from which she removed six rolls of parchment. She handed the first over to Madam Malkin who unrolled it to reveal detailed drawings of numerous items. "Amazing! These drawings are very easy to follow - did you draw them?" The girl nodded.

"I did. Peter mentioned that he had the hardest time explaining what he wanted for my dress - I thought you might find the drawings a useful reference. That is for you to keep - if we must order something it will be from those or I will include a sketch. Each of these," she indicated the other four parchments, "is a list of what each of the four of us will require." She handed the other parchments to Madam Malkin who opened them. There were lists of gowns, shifts, trews, cloaks and other items from the drawing parchment with lists of colors and fabrics. "Of course I will be wanting to select the fabrics myself - these are just general guidelines - I brought a quill to edit the list with the exact fabrics. Do you have any questions?" Madam Malkin blinked; this was the most prepared customer she had ever had.

"Not at the moment Lady. By your leave - I'll read through these while you get yourself measured." Lucy nodded.

"Of course Madam. Perhaps one of your assistants could keep my brothers occupied by showing them your leather selections - they will want to select their own leathers."

"Of course Lady. Hally, take Lady Lucy to be measured and have Jasmine show the Lords to the leather section. Oh and have Kati return to me. Thank you dear." Hally curtsied.

"Yes ma'am. This way if you please Lady." Madam Malkin returned to studying the parchments. When Kati reappeared she set her to making draft outfits out of simple material - so that they could be tested to make sure that they had the patterns correct. By the time Hally returned with Lucy Madam Malkin had samples of each item on the list.

"Ah, Lady - I made drafts of each item on your list - to verify that the pattern I developed is correct." Lucy smirked.

"Send for the boys - they hate this part. I think they forgot that with a new tailor they would have to try on one of everything." Madam Malkin laughed and sent Hally off to fetch Jasmine and the two Lords.

"If you'll try yours on Lady." With much grumbling on the part of the young Lords and some giggling on the parts of the girls - including Lady Lucy, the fittings were complete and the Lords retreated to the leather section once again while Lucy reviewed the fabrics. Madam Malkin had never been asked so many questions about her fabrics - tear strength, thread count, origin of the materials, and more. Then the Lady knew nothing of clothing charms and she had to detail each for her. Once she heard of the fitting charms - which could go up or down 3 sizes, she immediately added complete wardrobes for her sister, Susan, cousin, Eustace and his friend Lady Jill. She was delighted with the climate charms and with the color changing charms. The stain proofing and tear resistant charms were deemed a necessity. It was the largest single order she had ever taken.

"Thank you so much Madam, we shall contact you if ought else is needed. Peter, we are finished." The Lady's voice was soft but is carried and the two Lords reappeared. They had been consulted briefly when discussing the leathers then had vanished again. Now Lord Peter was enquiring as to her fee. She totaled the cost and he frowned.

"I know it is a great deal but the fabric and amount of -"

"Oh no Madam, there is nothing wrong with the amount, we have a large amount of purchases on order. It is rather I worry about your safety with such a large amount of gold in your store. Perhaps I ought to arrange for a direct transfer with Gringotts." Madam Malkin blinked, surprised that his concern was for her safety with such a large amount of galleons in her store, rather than parting with so many galleons.

"Well, I have never done so before. I didn't know they did direct transfers."

"Hm, Gripshok mentioned them when we spoke. What is the account number?"

"52627." She watched him intrigued as he placed his signet ring on the seal of his bag and made the strangest sounds - grumbles, squeaks, rumbles and barks. All harsh and grating. He barked one last word and reached into the money pouch removing a slip of paper.

"Here is the Gringotts receipt of the transfer." She accepted the slip of parchment which listed that 1500 Galleons, 240 sickles and 5 knuts had been transferred from Vault TD1795 to Vault CDE52627.

"Ah, it is all in order sir. Where shall I deliver them?"

"Deliver them to the Leaky Cauldron in Peter's name please." Lucy answered, "And thank you so much for agreeing to get the set done so quickly."

"It is not a problem Lady. I understand not wanting wear the same gown days in a row. We'll have your first set out by this evening."

"Good Day Madam." Peter offered his arm to Lucy who accepted it graciously and Madam Malkin curtsied, as did her assistants as the nobles left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy beamed up at the gleaming white building, Gringotts - the place where they would learn more about this strange, hidden subculture within their own England. Though they hid it better, she could tell that both of her brothers were eager as well. She knew that Peter had not been able to explore more than the Alley and thus knew very little about the wizarding world. He did say that he had been tempted to buy some of the books - but it would look odd if he suddenly had money. She read the curse on the wall of the building and felt its power wash over her. She beamed it was good to know that her goods were well protected.

[Good Morn Guardian!] She greeted the door Goblin happily in goobligook. He blinked - obviously startled. Peter nodded to the goblin as well.

[Indeed, Greetings and Good Morn Guardian of Gringotts, we are due to morning tea with Elder Gripshok. May we enter?]

[Enter, Goblin Friends, the protection of Gringotts.] All three bowed their heads in acknowledgement and thanked him as they entered through the large bronze doors. Peter, having been to Gripshok's borrowed office before steered them to a side door and requested an escort to Gripshok. A young goblin, Griphook, was assigned to escort them to the office.

[Ah, Welcome to Gringotts. Please, hang up your cloaks and stay a while.] Gripshok indicated the cloak rack. Edmund took Lucy's cloak and hung both it and his own up. [Griphook, fetch some tea for my friends and tell Iargue that we are ready for him.] The younger goblin gave a low bow and scurried away. [Iargue Weasley is a Mage from a wizarding family. Apparently not only is the magical world separate from the non-magical world, but the wizarding world is separated from the rest of the magical world due to their close-mindedness. It is all too bloody confusing for me, Edmund should like it.] Edmund rolled his eyes.

[I am sure I will find the topic fascinating, however I doubt I will _like _it.] Gripshok chuckled.

[Perhaps not. You lot need your pouches and signets, correct?]

[Oh Yes. And can we visit the vaults? I wonder if my cordial got put in it.] Lucy sighed.

[No Lu, Caspian had it remember?] She pursed her lips, a frown creasing her brow.

[You're right of course. Drat.] Peter shook his head.

[It might have been placed in the main vault - I didn't think to look for it.] Lucy's expression brightened.

[Oh, hello! I am Lucy.] Gripshok chuckled as both kings of Narnia turned to see the red head in the doorway carrying a tea tray.

[Yes, and these two are Peter and Edmund. I'm going to abandon you to theses three harridans - enjoy.] Lucy pouted playfully.

[Are we really _that_ bad?] He snorted.

[You and Peter are inquisitive and enthusiastic. He,] pointing at Edmund [is inquisitive and analytical and you're all bloody stubborn. Where's the Gentle when you need her? I'm sorry,] he said when their countenances fell. [I was just joking - not that you aren't what I said, but I oughtn't have brought up her ladyship. And the Mrs. is preparing dinner for this evening and wanted me home early. Forgive me.] Lucy's smile was sad but she rose and embraced him.

[It is all right Gripshok, Su's just a bit of a sore spot. Of course we forgive you - you meant no harm. And tell Ligria I am looking forward to her jenski pie.] He looked to the other two.

[It's fine Gripshok - We'll see you for dinner.] Edmund nodded at Peter's words and Gripshok nodded.

[The good day, Sires, Lady.] He gave a slight bow and left the room leaving behind a confused Weasley and three subdued Monarchs. Peter grinned wryly at Iargue.

[Well, I guess he brought us back to England.] Edmund and Lucy chuckled and shook their heads. [It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley.]

"Ah, the pleasure is mine, I am sure. I have never seen a goblin so, friendly to humans before." He smiled ruefully, "Nor humans so fluent in Gobbligook - I only followed about half of that." Lucy smiled and Edmund shook his hand.

"I am not surprised. It is not the easiest of languages to pronounce, nor to listen to. Gripshok is a good friend of ours from home. As he said I am Edmund the inquisitive, analytical and stubborn."

"And I am Lucy the Inquisitive, enthusiastic and stubborn."

"And I am Peter - ditto what Lu said." The redhead sat in Gripshok's abandoned chair.

"And I am Iargue, not Mr. Weasley - that is my father and his seven brothers. A lot of family, true but it allows one's oddities to slip through the cracks. My family does not know I'm a Mage - I dropped out of Hogwarts, the wizarding school when I was 13 and took an apprenticeship at Gringotts at 16. They paid my way through Zarri, It is the main school for Magical Beings including Mages, elves, Goblins, Werewolves, vampires, Fae, and well, there are allot. Gripshok said that you yourselves are magical beings so you must be mages." The three exchanged glances.

"Actually," Peter began, "The only evidence that we are magical at all is our ability to enter the Leaky Cauldron." Iargue starred.

"But the goblins -"

"Were the bankers of the realm we call home which, despite being inhabited by magical creatures and beings such as Dwarves, Gryphons, Centaurs, Werewolves and Hags had no magic of the kind shown by the wizarding world." Peter drawled, watching the older man's reaction. He simply looked between the three, dumbfounded. "We were hoping there would be some way for you to tell if we were or were not." Iargue nodded.

"Alright. I can do that. I need three sheets of parchment." Lucy pulled a roll out of her satchel and slit it into three pieces with the dagger from her room. He placed his hand over each one and muttered under his breath in Latin. "Alright, each of you take a parchment and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment." They did as they were told - after all they easily understood what Iargue had muttered. It loosely translated to: Let blood tell of the powers of being. Each Parchment turned blood red and the faint echo of the Lion's roar was heard. The parchment faded leaving golden lettering:

_Blessed Child of the King_

_Belief is Power_

"Well?" Lucy asked he looked up at her.

"You are Magical - that wouldn't have done anything if you weren't. I've not heard of that response, but gold lettering means that you are extraordinarily powerful." All three were grinning.

"And that means what?" Edmund asked shrewdly.

"That you need training." Lucy beamed.

"We can go to your old school!"

"Not so fast Lu - we have need more information." Edmund turned to Iargue,"Does the school have an alias in the non-magical alias?"

"No, it has never been needed, why?"

"Hm, tell us more about the history and current situation of the magical realms." Edmund ordered, completely ignoring Iargue's question. With a frown the redhead did so. He described how there were born and made werewolves and Vampires, the born ones being magical and sane. How Made vampires lost their soul if they were non-magical and their magic if they were a wizard, though a Magical being would retain both. How non-magical werewolves did not usually live through their first transformation and that the wizarding ones went insane on the full moon. He told them of the Vampires Council of Lords, how each Lord ruled a clan and destroyed the renegades. Of the Werewolves Pack structure and how they were split into alpha and beta personalities.

Iargue then switched topics to the monarchies of the elves and fae. How the elves were divided by elements, earth air fire water shadow and light, each with its own visible characteristics. How the fae consisted of the high court - a combination of the selee and unselee sidhe who were the nobility. He told that it was the Sidhe who governed a large number of other species, including the Goblins, Centaurs and Banshee.

A goblin bought lunch in and he continued by describing the Wizarding world and its oppression of anyone different. Of Magical beings being thought of creature, of the abuse of brownies, the discrimination against werewolves, squibs - the children of magical parents without Magical ability. He explained the difference between mages and wizards as all beings have a magical core or spirit - non-magicals have no connection to that energy, wizards have a partial connection and can access it with strong emotion or a connector that is innately magical, and that mages have an open connection to the well of power. They listened, fascinated. They finished lunch during that explanation, which contained several clarifications due to Edmund's probing questions. Edmund looked ready to continue with more questions when Peter spoke up.

"That was an excellent overview - you should consider teaching. Now before Edmund drowns you in questions perhaps you ought to direct us to a location where we could gather some books to slate his thirst for knowledge and where Lu and I can immerse ourselves in the joys of magic." Iargue smiled gratefully.

"Of course. You've been to Diagon alley, there is no community of Magical Beings in England aside from Gringotts but we can go to the other side of Gringotts and Port to the Italian Gringotts. Rome is one of the largest communities of Magical Beings."

"Excellent. Lead on." The red head led them through a series of hallways to a large hall teaming with beings. Iarque gave a sidelong glance at the three, Lucy was grinning brightly, Edmund smiling softly and a confident smile graced Peter's face as they gazed out at the mix of races.

"This is the main hall, the foyer is where wizarding transactions occur. As you can see we cater to all races here. Lycans, Vampires, Elves, Magi, Dwarves-" he was pointing to each as he spoke and startled when a hand lowered his arm gently.

"There is no need to point. Your descriptions from before were most helpful. Shall we go?" Iarque nodded and went to the counter returning with a disk emblazoned with the Gringotts seal.

"Over here." He led them to a circle on the floor, "Hold on. Rome." A feeling of nothingness floated about them and they were standing in an identical circle. They heard a clip clop of hooves and Iarque watched them as they turned toward the centaur. To his consternation, there was no surprise, shock or other common reactions to the sight of a centaur. Instead Peter nodded.

"How are the stars?" The centaur met Peter's gaze then looked at each of the others – Iarque fidgeted when it was his turn. At last the bright gaze returned to Peter.

"The stars shine brightly. I am Seriatis." Peter nodded solemnly – Iarque was surprised, centaurs were very cautious with their names.

"I am Peter and these are mine kin – Edmund and Lucy." The two nodded solemnly to the centaur who frowned at Peter.

"Even the stars are hidden by clouds." He stated finally, nodding to the three sparing only a glance for Iarque.

"The clouds will not last forever." Peter replied steadily. Iarque saw Edmund nodding in agreement with Peter's statement. The centaur bowed slightly.

"As you will." Peter acknowledged the bow with a nod of his head and began walking toward the vaulted entrance. Edmund, offering his arm to Lucy followed with Iarque trailing behind, still confused about the meeting with the centaur. Deep in confusion he nearly ran into them standing just outside of the bank.

"Peter, we should find additional information, preferably books to purchase, before we explore Rome." The elder brother nodded as did his sister, though Iarque saw her look longingly out across the city.

"Iarque?" He looked up at Peter.

"Yes?"

"Where would you recommend for purchasing information – preferably a wide selection?" He fidgeted.

"Well, I kind of thought we could just meander about-" he stopped and looked at the girl who had laid her hand on his arm. She smiled at him.

"Come now Iarque, where do you normally shop?" A quick glance at her brothers revealed honest curiosity and he sighed.

"Well, there is a good second hand bookshop a few alleyways down-"

"Excellent." The girl latched onto his arm and started walking down the steps. "Which way?"

"Um, the right." He took the lead, slightly bewildered.

"Now what were you saying about the bookshop?" Edmund asked from behind. Iarque shrugged.

"Just that is run by my classmate's uncle." Lucy squeezed his arm and beamed up at him.

"What is your school like?" He grinned back.

"Beautiful. You know the legend of Hercules?"

"Of course."

"It's the same school, only he went to the nonmagical side – despite his heritage he didn't have any magic of his own. Anyway the school is an ancient campus built of marble and covers an entire island. The island is hidden from everyone who isn't keyed into the wards. Only students, alumni and teachers are keyed in." he grinned at them. "Here we are." They had stopped in front of large double doors, the dusty window to one side advertized "Nesting Books" in faded copper lettering. He pushed open the door. "Rosin?" he called as they followed him into the interior of the building. Polished wood floors and a spiral stair up to a loft were visible in addition to the shelves, tables, chairs and stacks of books everywhere.

"Iri?" Iarque grinned at the croaking voice and looked up at the loft where rustling sounds and clicking on the wood followed by a beaked head appearing over the rim.

"I've brought visitors." He turned to them, again surprised by their lack of reaction. Peter nodded to the owner.

"Wind beneath your wings, Gryphon Rosin" The gryphon clicked his beak approvingly and with a leap drifted down to join them.

"Well said friend. May it carry you to your aerie at the day's end."

"When the aerie is lost a new must be found and both the knowledge and the counsel of the wise is required." Iarque blinked at Edmund as Rosin clucked approvingly.

"You speak wisely, young one. Your friends are welcome here." Iarque nodded dumbly at the gryphon.

"Thank you elder Rosin, for your hospitality." Lucy replied for him, still holding his arm. Rosin clucked and turned toward the back of the store.

"Francis, Come." The soft pitter-patter of the faun's hooves elicited a gasp from the girl on his arm, he looked down. The girl's tearfilled eyes were fixed on the approaching faun, but a soft smile graced her face. A quick glance showed that both of their brothers were watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Francis asked, his puzzlement clearly audible. Lucy shook her head, dropping Iarque's arm.

"Nay. It is just that you remind me of a very dear friend who passed away some time ago." Lucy wiped at the tears and Francis stepped closer.

"I am sorry."

"Oh, no! please do not be. Tumnas lived to a good old age, I just miss him." She gave a slight laugh. "We used to dance the moondance and he taught me to play my pipes." Francis smiled uncertainly.

"He was a faun then?" That caused Lucy to look up at him.

"Oh, of course!" Edmund chuckled.

"He was indeed. And one of the finest people I have ever met, and very forgiving." Peter laughed, despite his brother's pensive look.

"Especially when teaching us blundering idiots the Asrin reel!" the three laughed at that – so did Francis.

"Did you learn it? I cannot imagine a human dancing it."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Lucy. "It is my favorite, but the others," she tossed a look at her brothers, "Well – it took them a while." Francis grinned with the girl and Iarque couldn't help shake his head amused – not that he knew what the 'Asrin reel' was but he'd seen fauns dance and couldn't imagine a human managing it. Rosin's beak clicked as he chuckled. Francis looked up at his employer sheepishly.

"Sorry," the gryphon shook his head.

"It is fine. Perhaps Iri will introduce his friends to us?" Iarque blushed.

"Ah, of course. Rosin, Francis, these are Peter, Edmund and Lucy." The gryphon nodded his beaked head.

"It is my pleasure to meet you. Few people respect the old customs. Welcome to the Nest."

"Thank you Elder Gryphon. We appreciate your hospitality. We have a desire to learn more of the history of magic and possible seek tutelage in the magical arts." The gryphon appeared to be measuring Peter's worth as he gazed at him. Iarque blinked, he would not have been able to withstand Rosin's scrutiny the way Peter was.

"Hm, what species are you? You appear human."

"We are sons of Adam and daughters of Eve." Peter replied steadily. Rosin clicked his beak twice.

"We shall brose this section." Peter followed the Gryphon with his brother beside him, Iarque glanced back as he followed to see Lucy roll her eyes and take Francis's arm heading toward a different section of the store.

* * *

They returned to Gringotts _much_ latter and after seeing them out Iarque collapsed onto a chair in the break room.

"Iri, what's wrong?" He looked up at his friend, Salia then slumped in his chair with a sigh.

"Nothing. I've just had an exhausting day." He glared at her when she snorted.

"Exhausting? I thought you were just giving a tour?" she was playing with her long blue hair and he rolled his eyes at the elf.

"I was. A tour of the magical world. Some foreign ragnok asked for someone familiar with the wizarding and magical worlds to orient some customers – friends of his. Three kids, least that's what they looked like."

"What makes you think they weren't?" He sat up an looked at her.

"Have you ever met a human that spoke perfect gobbligook?" She frowned then shook her head.

"No. I know a few elves and fae that speak it – but they've had a lot of practice."

"These three do, not only that, but they are _friends_ with this ragnok – they're going to his house for dinner." Now she was giving him a really weird look.

"You're sure?" He nodded.

"Yep. And get this – I took them to Rome," she groaned. "Yeah, I know should have been cultural overload – right?"

"Should have?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded.

"Should have. First person we met was a centaur named Seriatis, yes," he replied to her disbelieving look. "He came right out and introduced himself after Peter asked about the stars – they chatted about stars and clouds for some reason, and get this – he bowed, just a little but definitely _bowed_ to Peter."

"Bowed? Centaurs don't bow to anyone."

"I know that, but he did, he also said 'as you will' when he did it – I don't know why."

"Alright – you'll have to tell me the whole conversation later – what happened next?"

"Well we went to Rosin's. Peter greeted Rosin 'Wind beneath your wings' then there was something about aeries and loosing them that I didn't follow then Francis showed up and Lucy started crying."

"Lucy?" Selia's voice was confused.

"Oh, there names are Peter, Edmund and Lucy. 20, 15 and 13 – I think." Selia nodded. "Well she's smiling and crying – Francis apologizes, but she refuses saying nothing is wrong – apparently she had a good friend that was a faun who died not that long ago. After we went off to get some books – those two wandered of chatting. And guess what."

"What?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"On the way back here Lucy goes and says Francis invited them to the Midwinter revel – and that I'm invited, as their 'friend'."

"Humans. At a faun revel." She asked, he nodded. "You're sure?" Iarque nodded.

"Yep. We're to meet here and portkey to the revel on the 21st."

"You have had an exhausting day. They sound like interesting people, where are they staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. But they're heading underhill shortly." She shook her head slightly.

"Okay now to go over this again what exactly did they say to the centaur?" Iarque groaned – she was going to make him relive the entire thing.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron, tired but excited. They had purchased a large number of books on numerous subject - including one on Zarri the Greek school of Magic. Peter was reading it aloud to Lucy when there was a knock at the door. Lucy leapt to her feet and opened it.

"Hello Tom - oh is that from Madam Malkin?" He nodded and handed the package to her- it looked far too small. "Did she say how to open it?" He nodded.

"Jest tap it with yer wand an' say enlarge."

"Thank you."

"Welcome Lady."

"Goodnight."

"Night." He stood in the doorway, she smiled but when he didn't leave she shut the door gently and leaned against it looking disconcerted and annoyed. Peter laughed and she glared.

"I'm sorry Lu, but he's got a crush on you that is incredibly obvious. And your face." Edmund joined Peter in laughing then she giggled.

"He is rather obvious." She frowned at the package in her hands and tapped it with her finger. "Enlarge." The tiny bundle expanded and she dropped it as it suddenly gained _a lot_ of weight. Untying the string the paper fell away and she opened the box. A few minutes of sorting and she sent her brothers of to their rooms to change – they were due to dinner soon.

In matching outfits of black green and cream they returned to Gringotts and were escorted to a room with a doorframe standing in the center of the room.

[State your identity and destination.] the goblin stationed beside the doorway instructed, quill at the ready. Peter stepped forward.

"Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of the order of the Lion. Ragnok Gripshok." He disappeared and Edmund motioned to Lucy to precede him.

"Lucy the Valiant Queen of Narnia, Lioness. Ragnok Gripshok." She disappeared. On the other end she accepted Peter's arm and they stepped forward as Edmund came through. They nodded to Gripshok and received a bow in return.

[Ligria has dinner prepared – Shall we?]

[Of course.] Peter motioned for the goblin to lead the way.

[Where exactly are we?] Lucy asked. [We're not on earth – we've been through to many transitions like that to know that.] their goblin friend chuckled.

[Well spotted. We are Underground or Underhill – whichever you prefer. It is a separate dimension – I don't know the exact history.]

[Hm, I would be interested to know more about this travel between dimensions.] The goblin looked back at Edmund.

[You may have the chance. His Excellency, King Jareth has requested your presence in the morn.] Peter nodded thoughtfully and Lucy knew that he had heard the hint of desperation in Gripshok's voice – they should not refuse.

[What is the time difference between here an dour earth?] he asked instead of answering.

[It is more unstable than that of Narnia and you earth. However, his majesty and the others of his race are skilled at syncing time and space between dimensions. You will be gone for dinner.] Peter nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised.

[We shall certainly accept your Liege Lord's invitation.] Gripshok bowed, slightly lower than usual.

[Of course, I will inform him.] Shortly they arrived at a familiar door and entered Gripshok's home. Ligria greeted them warmly.

[I am so glad you have come, welcome to our home.]

After supping, Lucy stepped out into the garden and looked about – it was more interesting, now that she knew she was on another world. She smiled when a fox, dressed in red and a sword, rode up on an English sheepdog.

[Greetings Good knight. Whither art thou going?] He tuned and fell from his steed.

"Ambrosias!" he reprimanded the dog who an to Lucy who pet his head. The knight gave a courtly bow. "My Lady," she raised an eyebrow at that. "I am come thither to speak with Gripshok at the behest of mine Lord." She laughed brightly.

"Then though hast come rightly sir knight. What is thine name?"

"Alas, I have forgotten mine manners." Bowed low. "I beg you forgiveness Lady, mine name is Didymus, Sir Didymus at your service." She smiled.

"Rise, noble knight. May I venture to guess at the purpose of thine errand?" He righted himself.

"Of course My Lady, your wish is my command."

"Thou hast cometh at the behest of thine Lord and King, Jareth to learn the answer of the Royalty of Narnia regarding his most Gracious offer of hospitality." The fox gasped.

"Thou hast guessed rightly, Lady. How didst thou come to know this?" She laughed and stood.

"Return to your Lord with Our answer. We, the royalty of Narnia do accept the most gracious offer of hospitality from our Royal kinsman, Jareth and shall await escort at his leisure once our fast is broken." The Fox Gasped and fell on his face.

"Your Majesty!" She shook her head.

"Rise Knight and report to your Lord."

* * *

Jareth waited, his gaze caressing the maze sprawled beyond the small city – his labyrinth. The mismatched gaze ran over the city and returned to his masterpiece. Guests, it had been many centuries since he had had guests here - Wishaways did _not_ count. They were royalty from another world and clients of the goblin bank. He sighed kicking one of the smaller goblins off his leg. The majority of his subjects lacked the most basic of intelligence, however the minority ran a highly successful inter-dimensional bank. He didn't do much with the bank, instead he dealt with wishaways and fae politics. He did not like politics, luckily he rarely had to deal with them here – the fae court considered the goblin kingdom to be practically worthless, despite the fact that every one of them used his bank. He shook his head. Politics demanded that he meet the visiting monarchs, but these monarchs were visiting one of his goblins, an unheard of occurrence. Didymus had returned with their answer to his invitation, well worded if Didymus recited it properly. He had sent an escort just after the sun rose. He rolled the crystal in his hand the center of the clear bubble swirled as he concentrated on it. The swirl blossomed into an image. The knarled face of the goblin escort, then the bright burnished auburn of the girl's hair as she smiled at the goblin laughing. She glanced over her shoulder and he caught a glimpse of the two behind. This was the first glimpse he had gotten of his guests – he had been unable to fix a crystal to any of them, this crystal was focused on their escort. A slight frown creased the blond monarch's brow, then with a flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared and he rose from his seat in the window. He would great his guests in person, after all it had been a long time since he had had anything so interesting in his land.

The castle door opened with a wave of his hand right before the Narninian Monarchs. The girl gave a graceful curtsy – easily the match of any of the faerie court and the men bowed. Jareth returned with a slight bow with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth. I am Jareth the Goblin King." The elder king nodded.

"We are pleased to meet you, goblin king. I am Peter, Kigh king of Narnia and with me are my royal siblings King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Jareth allowed his mismatched eyes to drift over the three before ushering them within.

"Please, be at home." He led them down the main hall toward his throne room. "And what of your sister – Susan, I believe?" As experienced as he was at reading human emotions he could see their sadness, but also hope at the mention of their sister.

"She is abroad in our home world with our parents and is not yet enlightened by the true knowledge of the worlds." Jareth met the young girl's eyes and saw that she spoke from the heart. "I am certain she will wish to visit your lovely kingdom in the future." Jareth gave a crooked grin – the girl wasn't lying, that wasn't something she did, that he could tell.

"I look forward to meeting her." He motioned for them to go through the archway into his throne room. Coming up behind he tossed a crystal to the floor beside his throne. "This is my throne room, have a seat." The crystal had shattered conjuring three identical seats.

"How wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed sitting in one he grinned at her enthusiasm. The kings marveled at the thrones as well.

"By Jove, I'd like to learn to do that!" exclaimed Edmund.

"That could possibly be arranged. Would you care to see your kingdom?" All three stared at him.

"You can do that?" Peter asked. Jareth nodded lazily tossing a crystal into the pit before the thrones.

"Of course." The crystal exploded midair becoming a large crystal on a pedestal. "I cannot take _you_ there – _He_ wouldn't like that, but I can certainly show it to you." Jareth watched them closely. Peter nodded slowly.

"You are most gracious King Jareth. We would be glad to see the home of our hearts." Jareth waved his hand at the crystal and it swirled and blossomed into the image of Narnia.

"Thank you King Jareth," Lucy said wiping away a tear when the image faded.

"It is my pleasure." He replied evenly. "And you may call me Jareth, we are equals after all." Lucy nodded meeting his mismatched eyes, she seemed to read something there because she smiled softly.

"Of course Jareth, my friend." He fixed his gaze on her, but Lucy the Valiant did not lie. "And you must call me Lucy. We are all friends here." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to contradict that statement. He did not, though he was silent for a moment – it had been many centuries since he had had a friend. He met her brothers' eyes.

"Yes," Peter spoke, "I would that we had met sooner, but it is Aslan's will that we meet you know." Jareth nodded seriously.

"Indeed, it is His will that our meeting was postponed until this day, that I could assist in relieving your sorrows" he paused, "My friends." They smiled and Jareth felt much lighter than he had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy grinned as they grasped the portkey and spun through reality. She and her brothers landed on their feet, then she laughed – Iargue was sprawled on the ground.

"How do you do that?" the mage grumbled. "I've been falling for years." Lucy ignored his grumbles glancing around the small copse they had landed in. "Um, where is everyone?"

"This is just an entry point –we must find the revel on our own. Lu?" Edmund's voice was excited and questioning at the end. Lucy grinned at him and removed a double stemmed pipe from her satchel before bending down to remove her shoes. Her cloak joined them revealing a thin white slip of a dress, and she turned to Iargue, bare armed and bareheaded. She frowned at him.

"You cannot go dressed like that - I said simply."

"This is simple." Lucy eyed the boots, robe, hat and cloak and shook her head. And nodded at her brothers. Iargue turned. Both boys were wearing loose white shirts and trousers – their cloaks and boots folded on the ground beside them. "And that is really simple. I thought this was a formal thing?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It is, now off with the robe and boots – you do have trousers on right?" Lucy was relieved when he nodded. He did not however remove the robe though the cloak, had and boots were placed in a pile beside the others. Lucy shrugged – that was as good as it would get. Grinning at her brothers she lifted the pipe to her lips and focusing on her first revel she exhaled. Her pipe echoed through the woods and she began the gathering tune, her brothers began to dance and she gave herself to the tune, dancing into the woods. As she danced the trees whispered where to go then she heard the pipes and the beat of a drum and there was fire and she felt at home.

* * *

Iargue watched as the small redhead played and strated when her brothers began to dance to the tune. It was a dancing tune that nagged at you to dance - to follow. He had heard it before, his father had told him not to follow the pied piper. But now he did, his step was not as light or quick as the three in front of him, but he danced. Suddenly there were more pipes and the flickering lights became a bonfire and he stopped staring. A huge bonfire lit a huge glade and a throng of fauns danced, his three companions entered the throng and he noted that their steps matched the fauns. He stared unable to tear his gaze away from the revel, but the music tugged at him and he gave way and became a part of the dance.

* * *

Francis was unable to give himself fully to the dance until his guests arrived – if they arrived. Like any other reveler they would have to find their own way. His father had been most upset that he had invited the Magi to the Midwinter revel. Then he heard it, an unfamiliar pipe that sang of longing for the dance, of pain and need. It sang the gathering with its own harmony of sorrow and Joy. Then he glimpsed the auburn hair of Lucy, eyes closed reveling as she danced into the circle. Her brothers followed dancing the joining dance as they melted into the circle. He glimpsed Iargue staring into the throng and he lifted his pipe and is sang of joy.

* * *

When dawn kissed the horizon the dancing came to a sudden halt and Lucy joined the other musicians in the song to welcome the new year. A flurry of snowflakes kissed her face as the last note sounded with the first rays of sun over the horizon. She lowered her pipe for the first time that night with tears in her eyes.

"But I cannot sail to the sun." she murmured. The old faun beside her wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she sobbed into his chest. She cried for Tumnas, Narnia, herself and all her pent up frustrations with England.

"There, there, you'll be just fine." Lucy sniffed and kept her face buried against his furry chest as the tears continued to flow. "Tears are a strange way to welcome the new year little one." He rocked her gently. "What is your name little spirit? And why your sorrow?" She lifted her head looking up at the grey haired faun, her tears freezing on her lashes.

"Lucy. My joy and my sorrow cause my tears – sorrow for a home and friends now lost, joy for a new home." She stared into his compassionate eyes.

"Lucy, a beautiful name for a beautiful reveler. Whence came your pipe?" Lucy lifted the smooth wooden instrument and smiled sadly.

"From the faun Tumnas, my dearest and oldest friend." The old faun nodded.

"He taught you well, Little Spirit."

"He did, he was infinitely patient, particularly with the boys." She giggled, "My brothers had lead feet. Or so he would say." The furry chest rumbled as the faun chuckled.

"Only one did last night, the other two danced beautifully." Lucy blinked in confusion then smiled broadly shaking her head.

"Iargue is not my brother – he has never attended a revel before. The other two are my brothers – Peter and Edmund." She smiled up at him. "Oh, and what is your name kind faun? I have completely lost my manners and beg your forgiveness!" He laughed.

"It is fine Little Spirit. I am Ralec, Pipes master – you must join our band." Lucy grinned.

"I would be honored, but I must speak with my brother – when do you practice?"

"The full moon." The silver haired faun answered "You will let me know?" Lucy nodded.

"Of course, and if I am unable I hope your invitation will stand for when I am." Lucy's tone begged him to say yes – she truly loved to play.

"It is a standing offer. But you must come to the Midsummer revel." She nodded.

"We shall. I shall arrange it with my brothers." She paused. "speaking of my brothers I should find them and our portring."

"I will escort you – I would like to meet these brothers of yours."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sighed as she waited for the train to leave. She did not want to return to school, but she had little choice in the matter – next year, if all went well, she would be attending a different school. The winter holiday had been wonderful, but nowit was back to normal life.

"Lucy!" She turned to see Helen grinning broadly at her, hair done in lumpy pigtails. She smiled.

"Helen, how was your break?" she asked embracing the young girl. The child beamed up at her.

"It was great! We saw grandpa and had pudding aunt May got me these ribbons for my hair and I got a new dress and shoes! See?" she twirled and Lucy laughed.

"Yes I see and did you do your hair yourself?" Helen nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep and Aunt May said that next year I can live with her instead of going back to the Academy!" her face fell slightly. "I'll miss you." Lucy sighed placing an arm around the girl.

"It's alright Helen, I won't be returning next year either. My brothers found a school and are putting in our applications. I was worried about you being upset, but I guess we are both blessed." She hugged the girl gently and they sat in the compartment.

Helen fell asleep on the long train ride and when she did Lucy removed a sheet of parchment from her satchel. One good thing about wizards is that they prespelled items rather than assuming you could do it yourself. This scroll was connected to five other scrolls, each indicated by one of the seals along the top of the parchment. She unrolled the parchment and pulled out a pen. The pen felt strange after using quills for the past month.

'Dear Brothers, how goes contacting Zarri? I miss you already and eagerly await your correspondence. Oh bother are you there?'

She tapped her brother's seals and the lettering glowed faintly and she knew the message had appeared on both of their scrolls. She sighed staring at the parchment. They had sent two of the scrolls to Eustace – one for him and one for Jill, with a letter explaining what they were and how to use them - which included a drop of blood to activate the parchment.

'Lu, this had better not be a joke – I'm bleeding all over the place. If it's you you'll answer this.'

Lucy laughed and replied.

'Eustace this is not a joke. Have you done the other parchment yet? If not put some of that blood to good use.'

She tapped fifth seal on the parchment - Eustace's seal, The royal crest of Narnia with a single band and a dragon. The band indicated lesser royalty and the dragon made it Eustace's. As she waited for a reply she studied the other crests. The first four were very familiar – her and her sibling's personal crests. Then came Eustace's the last seal was the generic crest of Narnia with the double barding of the nobility – that was for Jill. The parchment glowed.

'Bloody hell! It works! I'm doing the other one now. Crimony, it went blood red and I swear I heard Aslan roar and now there's just silver writing "Blessed Child of the King, Belief is Power." Pole's is the same – what's with the seals anyway?'

Lucy smiled at the parchment.

'Congratulations – you both have magic. We don't know what kind but we intend to find out.

Eustace Dragonkin, Prince of Narnia and knight of the order of the Table and Jill the Clever, Lady of Narnia; We, the exiled royalty of Narnia, offer you the tokens of your station and the support, financially and otherwise, of our authority. By the blessing of our Lord Aslan we have been granted access to our Narninian fortunes. Provided that negotiations go well we hope to enroll in Zarri Academy in Greece. We formally invite you to join our Royal Entourage.

Signed,

Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia'

Lucy paused then taped all but Susan's seal and waited. The reply came a few minutes later.

'Prince, wow. Alright I'll give this a go.

I, Eustace Dragonkin, Prince of Narnia do humbly accept your most gracious invitation of my Sovereign monarchs and thank them for their support.

How was that? I sound like a ponce. Prince? Where does that come from? And did it have to be Dragonkin? Pole's asking why. Alright I'm done whining. Use your own scroll girl!'

Writing appeared in another hand under the sixth seal.

'Fine.

I, Jill the Clever, Lady of Narnia do humbly accept the invitation of my sovereign monarchs and thank them for their support.

I also leave it to you to convince my parents to let me leave Experiment House – good luck with that.

And Mine!

Use your own scroll!'

Lucy chuckled – those two sounded like quite the pair.

'That was fine Eustace. Yes prince – you're our cousin. And you are Dragonkin – if you don't tell the tale I will.

Jill, I can hardly wait to meet you. I hope you don't mind the title, it is how you are remembered in Narnia. We are working on a plausible way to get out of our current educational commitments and will have more information later.

We have made arrangements with the Goblin bank to set up accounts for both of you. You will be receiving the account information and additional items soon and we are arranging an outing for our Easter holiday.

Lu'

Lucy yawned and tapped the seals before rolling up the parchment and placing it carefully in her satchel and following Helen's example.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter looked up at the eagle that extended its leg with a letter tied to it. "Thank you Noble One." Peter greeted the bird carefully removing the letter. "I am afraid I have little to suit your appetite, but there is some cooked meat if you like." He gazed at the bird as if waiting for a reply, then sighed. "I guess you do not speak, pity Raliean was an excellent counselor." Peter set the letter on the table and went to the kitchen. He returned with his leftovers – fried fish and vegetables. He normally fed them to stray dogs but instead offered the food to the eagle. It gulped down the food as he opened the letter after examining the seal.

"Zarri academy, Finally." He read the letter through with a pensive look on his face – it was wordy but amounted to 'we'll interview you'. He then looked over at the eagle. "You will wait for a reply, Noble One?" the tan head bobbed and Peter removed a parchment and a quill from the desk and wrote:

From His Royal Highness, Peter the Magnificent, High King of all the Kings of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Order of the Lion To Aliari Scanira, Esteemed Headmistress of Zarri Academy, Greetings.

It has pleased us to receive your gracious invitation to meet with your esteemed personage. We wait on your convenience. We have taken the liberty of engaging the hospitality of our respected friends, the goblins of Gringotts, at our convenience. We eagerly await your reply as to the time and date when we will have the pleasure of making your acquaintance in person.

Most Sincerely,

Peter, High King of Narnia

Peter held his signet ring over his candle for a long moment then seared the crest into the thick parchment with the ease of much practice. He then folded and addressed it before sealing it in wax, again using his signet. He offered the letter to the eagle.

"Noble Friend, Please take this to the Mistress of Zarrri academy at your convenience. Is there ought else that you require?" The bird offered the leg with the clip on it and Peter attached the letter with a gentle smile. "Thank you friend." He watched the eagle fly away and sat to write his siblings that he had received correspondence from Zarri.

* * *

Aliari looked up when the eagle flew through her open window and transformed into a wild haired blond youth.

"Yes Malek?" She waited and he offered her a letter written on parchment and addressed in an elegant hand. She turned it over and frowned at the seal – a roaring lion with double barding and a crown above a sword. "Have you seen this seal before?" The youth shook his head.

"No headmistress. But he wore it on the 3rd finger of his right hand." She nodded thoughtfully and opened the letter. She raised an eyebrow at the salutation and frowned at it slightly.

"Describe him."

"Handsome, blond human male, apparently 20 years of age. He carries himself well. Lives in the Human world but has a supply of parchment and quills and is practiced with both, and with his signet seal. He greeted me as an equal and lamented the fact that I did not answer by commenting that Raliaen was an excellent councilor. He fed me fried fish and bangers after apologizing for not having anything more appropriate. He asked if I would wait for a reply and once he had written the letter, all of 15 minutes, asked I would bring you the letter 'at my convenience' thanked me and called me friend, Oh, and he addressed me as Noble one." The boy paused. "I liked him." Aliari chuckled.

"I can see that. Go and rest you'll be returning tomorrow." The boy turned to go then looked back.

"Who is he?" she raised an eyebrow, "I mean he knew to address me and –" Malek sighed, "Never mind."

"He and his siblings are potential student here – that is all you need to know."

"Yes Ma'am." He left and Aliari reread the letter thoughtfully. Her former pupil, Iarque Weasley sang their praises, they called the goblins friend and had hospitality with them. She had also heard a rumor that 4 magi had been present at the Midwinter Revel, one was Iarque. Pursing her lips she dipped her quill and began her reply.

* * *

Aliari heard the goblin announce her, though she only knew that because she heard her name – the announcement was in the garbled goblin tongue. There was a reply in the same language and her guide ushered her into the chamber. She half expected to see another goblin as she glided into the room however the only occupant was a tall blond man who rose from his seat as she entered.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Headmistress." He strode forward and extended his hands, she gracefully placed one of her own in them. He lifted it brushing a kiss upon it.

"The hospitality of Gringotts is well renownd, your majesty." She replied with a slight curtsy. He chuckled and motioned toward the setee.

"Please sit Lady." Aliari allowed him to escort her to the the plush seat and sank onto it as he released her hand. "Would you care for refreshment?" His tone, she noted, was solicitus and genuine. She nodded and hid her surprise when he spoke in the garbled language of the goblins – very few learned that tongue. The goblin who had escorted her bowed and disappeared, closing the door behind him. He turned to her his smile gentle, "Tgisak will return with refreshment, but for now may I offer you tea?" she nodded and he poured the tea, she accepted the cup and sipped the steaming liquid.

"I was surprised to hear you speak their tongue –that is quite the accomplishment." She watched his reaction closely, but the soft chuckle and smile as he sipped his own tea revealed little but his wry glance.

"It is is it not? It took us a long time to learn." She smiled, the young measure time strangely.

"It cannot have been so long." At this he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he smirked slightly and she frowned with a slight nod. "It took nigh on 10 years to master the tongue and more to use it with ease."

"You must have been very young when learning." He nodded, his gaze far away.

"Indeed, I was but fifteen when Gripshok first came to us, yes fifteen. But there was so much to learn" he shook his head, as if to return himself to the present and fixed his bright blue gaze on her. "You wish to lean more of me, and by extension, my kin before you decide." Aliari nodded slowly.

"Of course. You are an unknown royalty. Only the Goblins know you and respect your claim with friendship." He nodded.

"Go on." She pursed her lips, he was smiling – he was amused! "What have you heard of us?"

"That you can dance like fauns and speak like centaurs." His smile be came a smirk. "You live as humans, but know the ways of lor. You speak to bird and beast and treat all with respect."

"So nothing bad?" his tone was light and his easy grin infuriating.

"I am not usually in a position such as this." She replied tartly. "your powers and race are unknown, but are eztrordinary. Your crest is both authentic and unknown. No one has heard of Narnia but the goblins, so how is it that you know their customs?" He did not reply, just sat as if waiting. "You speak as though you have lived long but are a boy!" He laughed when she stopped, but it was a jovial laugh, not a mcking one.

"Do you feel better? It is best not to stew." She frowned realizing that she had blown her top – without realizing it. She buried her embarasement, but he gave her a knowing look. "Don't be upset with yourself – people have often told me that I can be aggravatingly agreeable." She gazed steadily at him, lips pursed for a long moment then she sighed.

"You are indeed." She gazed back at him calmly – there was no way she would stoop to asking to the answers to the questions she had blurted out. He smiled knowingly.

"You wil have your answers – for now I believe we should dine." He nodded toward the door. She turned to see several goblins carrying a small feast. He rose and offered her his arm courteously. She accepted it gracefully and they were soon seated at a small dining table. "You know of Underhill?" he asked lightly as they began their salad. Aliari nodded, of course she knew of the underground – half of her students were from there or their ancestors were. "And you know that not all beings come from this earth."

"Of course. They are the creations of the Fae." He shook his head.

"No. Some are of course but sil others come from other worlds, and there are many. There are also many ways to transport between them – the fae are able to control those portals, we lowly mortals cannot." She stared at him – what did portals have to do with –

"Time passes differently underhill." He nodded.

"It does indeed, and in Narnia."

"Narnia is another world." He nodded, his steady gaze meeting hers.

"Yes. But that does not change our status."

"No, but it explains much."

"We do not wish to broadcast this, it would be unwise. For better of for worse we are here and here we will remain." She nodded slowly.

"I understand. I shall leave it to you to answer for both your crest and your origins."

"Then we are accepted."She nodded and he smiled, "That is good."

"I will of course be needing your information, and we shall have to schedule a skills interview." He nodded and gestured towards the small tea table near the door.

"I have writtedd out the information, Iarque was most helpful. We will be available for the interview at the end of June. I appoligize for the delay but my sister is abroad." She nodded.

"I understand. Perhaps the third of July?" He chewed his dessert thoughtfully, then nodded.

"That will be satisfactory. The third of July it is. Shall we have the interview here?"

"That would be acceptable. At the ninth hour." He nodded and they finished the dessert. "The parchment?" She asked and he nodded and rising, offered her his arm. They returned to the settee and he lifted an envelope from the polished wood table and offered it to her.

"We used the standard format." Aliari nodded, opening the envelope – they certainly had.

Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emporer of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel and knight of the Order of the Lion

Age: 72

Species: Human

Abilities:

Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia

Age: 70

Species: Human

Abilities:

Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, knight of the Order of the Table

Age: 69

Species: Human

Abilities:

Lucy the Valiant, Queenof Narnia, Lioness

Age: 67

Species: Human

Abilities:

Eustace Dragonkin, Prince of Narnia, Knight of the order of the Table

Age: 17

Species: Human

Abilities:

Jill the Clever, Lady of Narnia

Age: 16

Species: Human

Abilities:

"This will be sufficient." Aliari nodded as she completed reading the parchment. "You will be desiring a suite?" She inquired folding the parchment back into its envelope.

"What are the options?" She chuckled.

"We have suites with 4 apartments each with two suits per wing in Lanastin Hall. Single apartments and rooms are also available of course." She gave a wry glance, "The apartments are more expensive, anything beyond a single room requires extra payment." He nodded with a grin.

"We will take a wing," he nodded thoughtfully, "yes a wing will suite our purposes." She raised an eyebrow.

"A wing contains 2 suites, that is 8 apartments, and 2 common areas – 36 rooms." He nodded absently. "and a balcony."

"Excellent – does it include a lawn?" She nodded slowly.

"It costs 65,000 Galleons a year." His mild gaze and lack of reaction to the price was frustrating, "And tuition is 1000 per person, per year." she continued he nodded absently.

"And when is the payment due?"

"At the start of the year."

"Which is?"

"The first of September. You may arrive at any time in the preceding week." He nodded.

"Very good. That is a lot of gold." He commented, finally he was acting as if the gold mattered- "Perhaps a direct transfer ought to be arranged." He mused to himself, that puzzled her but he nodded decisively. "Yes, I will have Kajik contact your accountant and arrange the transfer – is that agreeable?"

"I have never heard of direct transfer." She began slowly, questioningly. He shrugged.

"For a small fee Grigots will transfer money directly between accounts and provide receipts of the transaction."She raised an eyebrow, perhaps it was something they offered only to friends.

"I see, that would be agreeable."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews - I am glad you are enjoying the story. I usualy do not write these things but several people have asked about Susan - I hope that this chapter has clarified that she will be arriving. A second thing - this story starts just after Silver Chair. Well Peter finds the alley after Dawn Treader.


	8. Chapter 8

Jill Pole fidgeted and glanced at Scrubb. Of course that wasn't really his name his real name was Eustace Lawrence Scrubb. They were waiting at King's Cross Train station. Jill had been invited to stay with Eustace's family over spring break, only they weren't staying with his parents but with his cousins. She was a bit nervous about meeting them; they were the legendary kings and queens of Narnia's golden age. Of course Scrubb insisted that they were nice people, but she was still nervous – she didn't meet royalty every day.

"There's Lu." Jill looked in the direction Scrubb had indicated, but didn't see anyone that stood out.

"There are a lot of people Scrubb." He rolled his eyes and she returned the gesture

"Still bickering?" She turned towards the light amused voice. "Can't say I blame you, Eustace is a bit useless." The speaker was a slight girl with auburn hair and brown eyes sparkling with merriment. Scrub rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Lu." The girl grinned and gave a slight graceful curtsy.

"You are most welcome cousin." Jill studied the girl, she was plainer and shorter than Jill had imagined. "And you must be Jill, it is an honor to meet you at last." Again the curtsy was flawless and graceful, hinting at years of practice.

"The honor is mine." Jill returned the curtsy self-consciously, it was certainly more clumsy that Lucy's had been. The shorter girl merely beamed.

"Come, the others are waiting." She motioned for the others to follow her and Scrubb offered Jill his arm.

"Shall we?" She rolled her eyes but accepted the arm and they followed his cousin through the crowd. A dark hired boy of her own age joined them as they exited the station.

"Cab's over here." He offered Lucy his arm, which she accepted and Jill blinked as he turned his lively brown gaze on her. "And you must be Lady Jill. I am Edmund; it is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his free hand (his left one) and she reached out her own hand only to have him take it and kiss the top. She blinked at him in surprise before turning to glare at Eustace who was chuckling. Edmund, King Edmund, she reminded herself, turned to him with a smile. "Well met cousin. Our brother awaits our presence and yours." He waved his arm, indicating that they should follow.

A short cab ride later and they stood before a dingy looking wooden door with a painted wooden sign 'Leaky Cauldron'. Scrubb opened the door and held it as the others entered. Jill followed Lucy into the sunlit building, she had just decided that it was a normal, if rustic place when the fire flared green and a woman in robes stepped out with a screaming baby – so not quite normal.

"Weird." She glared at Edmund who was chuckling.

"That is just the Floo. Come, we have a private suite." He escorted Lucy and Jill followed, once again on Scrubb's arm. Edmund knocked on a door halfway down the dusty wooden corridor and they entered a cozy, well lit sitting room with a dinning table off to one side. The other side was occupied by two people on the settee.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." She turned to the speaker, a tall blond man with bright blue eyes. She curtsied as he closed the door. "I am Peter. Over there are Professor Diggory and Lady Polly. They too are friends of Narnia, having been present at the Dawn of Time. Professor, Lady Polly, may I introduce our cousin, Eustace and the Lady Jill." Jill curtsied again and received warm smiles. After pleasantries were exchanged Jill ended up seated next to Lady Polly, who it turns out was no more a lady than Jill herself, and sipping a cup of tea while Peter recounted how he discovered the Magical world. "-and just last week I arranged for our attendance at Zarri Academy of Magic in Greece. The professor has kindly agreed to vouch for the school" he nodded to the older gentleman who nodded. "It being a highly selective school of renown for both arts and sciences" he gave a wry grin, "which is, amazingly enough, true. Letters inviting us to attend will arrive shortly, I discussed these with the Headmistress and they should be suitably convincing. Especially the 10,000 pound scholarships." Jill stared at him, her mouth open.

"10,000 Pounds?" She didn't know what to think when the high king simply nodded. "From the school?"

"No actually." he replied with a shake of his head. "The scholarship is actually the Crown of Narnia paying your tuition. That doesn't account for room and board or supplies, for which the crown is also paying." He shrugged. "How about we step out and tour the Alley before lunch?" Jill followed the others out feeling overwhelmed.

* * *

Susan rolled her eyes; her brother had insisted she visit him at Oxford for the weekend. He had said he would meet her at King's Cross in London. She thought it was silly; he ought to have just met her at Oxford.

"Su!" She turned toward her brother - he looked healthier and happier than he had when she left for America. She truly was happy to see him, but she didn't feel the deep rush of joy she used to feel. She felt a lot less these days. He caught her up in a hug which she returned.

"Pete, you're looking well." He pulled back and studied her - she wondered what he was looking for. His smile was a bit strained when he replied.

"So do you Su." He glanced at his silver pocket watch and she frowned - where did he get that? "What do you say to a bite, eh? I know a little place down the road that's nice, it's not far." He glanced down at her heels. "But we can take a cab." He gave a cocky grin and offered her his arm. She took it puzzled and they began walking.

"Pete, I hate to ask, but how are you doing this?" He just grinned as he flagged down a cab and she rolled her eyes, he wouldn't answer in this mood. He helped her into the cab then swung up into it himself.

"Charring Cross Road." he instructed and shut the door. "So how was America?" He asked grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It was nice. You did read the letters I sent, didn't you?" He nodded, still grinning.

"Of course, I just wanted to know if there was anything else." she gave a slight, unladylike snort at his reply.

"You just don't want to answer my question about how you're doing this. Trains, Cabs, meals out." she challenged. His grin became lopsided and a tad sad.

"You're right. You always did see to the heart of things. Well, here we are." He helped her out of the cab and she studied the faded sign.

"The Leaky Cauldron? Odd name."

"An odd name for an odd place." He opened the door for her. The dark interior was lit by lanterns and there was a roaring fire. "Ah, Tom is the room ready?" she looked at the youth whom Peter was addressing. He bobbed his head.

"Yes milord." She met his gaze as he stared at her and he dropped his eyes. Peter chuckled.

"This is my sister Susan."

"Lady." He bobbed a bow and she smiled, it had been a long time- no. she snapped down on the thought and nodded.

"Tom." she looked up at her brother. "Room? You planned this all along." she accused with a grin. He shrugged and offered her his arm leading her from the main dinning room into a dusty corridor.

"Guilty as charged. You aren't too upset with me, are you?" he asked stopping in front of door #5. She shook her head.

"No, of course not." He nodded wryly and unlocked the door with a small silver key.

"You will be." she frowned as he pushed open the door and looked at her. Susan found her question evaporating and being replaced with confusion and denial as she stared into the room at the unbelievable. Her brother gently pushed her inside and shut the door. She stared at the goblin seated at the table and offered no resistance as her brother maneuvered her onto the settee. "I am sorry for the shock but you would never have believed me otherwise."

"I'm dreaming, this can't be real."

"It is very real your highness." the goblin's spoke his raspy voice scratching at her memories. [Do you remember our tongue?] she nodded, bewildered. The course syllables were comprehensible.

[Yes.] she began to sob, all her pent up emotions at being torn from the one place she loved, the place she truly belonged, at being forced into a child's body and being no one special. She sobbed letting out her anger, frustration, fear and feelings of abandonment. Peter simply held her close and stroked her dark tresses rocking gently until she subsided.

"How?" she asked, looking up at her big brother with pleading eyes - he had to know and make everything okay. He gazed down at her tenderly and brushed her dark hair from her face. She saw now King Peter. It was the King who had greeted her at the station, but she had refused to see.

"The goblins can build portals between worlds. They knew we were inter-dimensional when they met us and set up our accounts accordingly. I stumbled onto the magical community here and met Gripshok here last fall. Yes, there is magic here in England. The Leaky Cauldron is the main entrance."

"Magic in England?" she repeated hesitantly, her king nodded and she swallowed, her mind was whirling. "Can I see it?"

"Of course. Your room is there." Peter pointed to one of the four doors. "Lu purchased the wardrobe, I hope you like it." his smile was both wry and gentle, but his eyes danced - with hope she realized. She couldn't reply, she wasn't ready to believe again, believing hurt. She rose and walked to the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on the solid wood. With a sigh she opened her eyes and slowly turned, taking in the room. It was furnished in shades of blue and oak, canopy bed, desk, wardrobe and settee. She slipped out of her heels and onto the plush rug, caressing the desk as she approached the wardrobe. Her gaze caught her reflection in the mirror on the settee and she swallowed. Fashionable with curls and paint, she saw for the first time how fake she looked - fake and hollow, like a porcelain doll. She bit her lip and removed her business jacket, folding it on the chair before opening the wardrobe. She had to fight back tears, it was only a fraction of her wardrobe at Cair Paravel but - she paused. She had thought of Narnia and for the first time did not feel like she was dieing inside. Pursing her lips she selected a royal blue gown and lay it on her bed before entering the washroom.

An hour later Susan gazed into the mirror as she finished plaiting her hair. It was like turning back the clock, steeling herself she met her strong blue gaze in the mirror.

"I am Queen Susan the gentle of Narnia." and it rang true in every fiber of her being, she was herself again. She saw in her eyes a light and life that had been gone for far too long. "I will never forget again." she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Never." She wiped it away and rose, donning a light cloak. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door and pulled it open. Peter rose from his seat as she entered, interrupting his conversation with Gripshok. She met his gaze, hope shone in his eyes she knelt before him, dropping her eyes to the ground. "My Liege," she felt his hand on her head. "I beg your forgiveness and that of the Lion. I have denied and betrayed our land. I can offer no excuse for my actions nor the pain they have caused." Tears were falling from her as she finished, sad, cleansing tears. He lifted her chin and she saw love and compassion in his eyes.

"Royal sister, you are forgiven. You offer no excuse, but we saw your pain and grieved for we feared you lost to it. Rise, Queen Susan with the blessings and forgiveness of the Crown and the Lion." Susan rose and curtsied without checking the flow of her tears.

"Thank you Royal Brother." As he kissed both her cheeks she wondered if this was how Edmund felt when Aslan forgave him.

* * *

Jareth looked up to greet his guests and stared. A beautiful woman stood on Peter's arm. He rose and bowed.

"Welcome back to the Labyrinth. You must be Queen Susan." She blushed slightly as she curtseyed.

"I am. Thank you for the invitation and welcome." She met his eyes and he smiled mischievously.

"You are welcome, please have a seat." He created several throne like chairs and waved for them to join him.

Susan glowered at the chair which was sitting stubbornly on the ground refusing to rise.

"I wish someone would help me with this right now!" she exclaimed then turned to look behind her, feeling the familiar pull of a Tran dimensional crossing. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin.

"You called." she frowned slightly at the goblin king.

"I guess I need to be careful what I wish for, but since you are here you might as well help." He smirked, sauntering over to her.

"And what did you need help with, my dear?" She gave an answering smirk and turned back to the chair.

"Learning to levitate the chair."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There was some questions on the ages of the Monarchs. I have detailed how I derived the ages and my reasoning.

**Ages:**

Peter- 72: 50 (in Narnia), 1 (PC), 3 (England)

Susan- 70: 50 (in Narnia), 1 (PC), 3 (England)

Edmund- 69: 50 (in Narnia), 1 (PC), 1 (Dawn Treader) 3 (England)

Lucy- 67: 50 (in Narnia), 1 (PC), 1 (Dawn Treader) 3 (England)

Eustace- 17: 1 (Dawn Treader), .3 (Silver Chair)

Jill- 16: ~ .3 (Silver Chair)

50 because it never says how long the 4 ruled Narnia, only that Tumnas is very old and fauns, according to lore, live to be several hundred if not immortal. Given that he was a middle aged faun (my guess is 125-150 years old) when the White Witch came and was still rather spry, but not young at the end of their reign. Therefore I have set the time for their reign at 50 years. Also it is known as the 'Golden Age' of Narnia, I doubt that a short reign of 10-15 years would be recalled as an 'Age' by long lived species such as Dryads, Naiads, Centaurs, Fauns and other races.


	9. Chapter 9

Aliari returned to Gringotts with Elican, the blood magic instructor. The gruff lycan had simply shaken his head when he learned where the interview was to be held. The two were met in the foyer by a goblin in dark red livery.

"Headmistress, Professor, welcome to Gringotts. Their majesties await." The followed the goblin through a labyrinth of hallways finally halting at a door like any other. They were announced in the goblin tongue and the reply was in the same. The goblin motioned for them to enter. As they entered the occupants rose, King Peter she recognized, the others she was not sure. They all looked so young; the two brunette boys who were vastly different in appearance and three girls of differing ages. But none looked over 50 - not that Peter looked that old. Aliari curtsied.

"Your majesties, Lady." she saw Elican bowing in the corner of her eye. Peter returned their gestures with a nod.

"Headmistress, Professor. Welcome to Gringotts and our thanks for agreeing to this testing. Please be seated." he gestured to one of the settees. She settled herself on one, well aware of their watchful gazes. "Please allow me to introduce my companions." Peter reseated himself as did the others in the room. "My royal siblings, Susan-" the eldest girl nodded gracefully. "Edmund," the thinner brunette boy inclined his head, "and Lucy." the redhead grinned as she nodded. "Our royal cousin Eustace." the other boy nodded seriously. "And the Lady Jill." the thin girl gave a respectful nod. As they were introduced Aliari watched observed them, well dressed, poised and proper.

"Thank you for your hospitality. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"And mine." Elican added in his gruff voice. Peter nodded with a slight smile.

"Of course. Perhaps we should move on to the testing?" Elican nodded.

"Very well. There are two ways of testing. The simplest is to use a mind probe."

"And the other?" Peter's voice was deceptively mild, but Aliari hid a smirk - mind probes were not an option.

"The other is a detailed blood scan."

"Hm," Peter looked thoughtful. "And the wording of the blood scan is?" Aliari's smirk showed when she saw Elican was surprised - she had told him they would choose the blood scan.

"You have to do the ritual yourselves, it won't work otherwise." he spoke in Latin for a short while and Peter nodded.

"That is acceptable. Inishik informed me that there is a ritual circle in the adjoining room." He gestured toward the rear of the room. "Lucy, why don't you begin. I will order refreshments." The auburn haired child rose gracefully and glided to the adjoining door.

"Professor Elican, please come." he rose and followed her. As they left Susan brought Aliari a cup of tea and began to ask about the school.

* * *

Elican wasn't sure about these royals. Aliari had said they would choose the blood ritual - not many did.

"You do realize this is dangerous." he addressed the girl she turned her gentle brown gaze on him with a soft smile.

"And life is not?" she asked with a smile and he frowned. "Come professor. This is a ritual - how do I proceed?" with a sigh Elican described the runes to draw in blood on the parchment. When he finished she nodded, removed her shoes and stockings before entering the circle. "In the name of Aslan - Activate." a glowing golden dome appeared as the circle activated. His eyes widened - it took a lot of power to activate a visible dome. Half an hour later the dome fell and the girl stepped out handing him the parchment. He accepted it and looked down - the blood runes glittered golden as did the runes detailing her skills, her name and her seal. He blinked at the skill runes - life, death, healing, war, justice, mind, transformation and the list went on. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." he nodded. "Very interesting results. Send in whoever is next." they came and went glowing domes of gold and silver with parchments full of runes.

"Well?" asked Aliari when they returned to Zarri.

"Very interesting, with training they could do anything." she raised a brow.

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Is the full rune set on each parchment?" he re-examined the parchments then nodded. "Are they in the same order?"

"No. Shall we take the first few as their talents?" the headmistress nodded.

"Yes, I will write to inform them of our decision."

* * *

Mrs. Penvisie frowned at the letter before her. All four of her children had been invited to attend Zarri academy. According to the letter it was an exclusive invitation only school that took all ages. The list of famous alumni was long and illustrious. And of course there was the scholarship. 10,000 pounds and the school would arrange transport. She frowned at the parchment as her thoughts drifted to her children. They had all been very restless since the war, restless and uncontent. Despite their attempts to hide and mask it, she saw. She saw it in Peter's dedication to history, Susan's fascination with boys and makeup, in Edmund's academic prowess and Lucy - she sighed. Her bright, friendly daughter had no friends and disliked both her school and her classmates. But she had noticed that something had changed when she had returned from America, and she would bet that it had something to do with the invitations. She looked up as her husband entered.

"Well?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They applied. Peter didn't say where he learned of it but he submitted the applications for them. They had the interviews 2 weeks ago; Peter said he didn't want to say anything because it was a long shot that they'd actually get in." he lifted the pamphlet that had come with the letters. "He also submitted applications for Eustace and a friend of his. What do you think of this?" She sighed and stared at the letter for a long moment.

"I knew something was up when they were so happy and excited when we got back from America." she flipped through the pages, "Greece - it is so far away."

"America is farther." she looked up to meet her husband's eyes. "They'd be together; you know Peter will look out for the others."

"I know." she sighed again then nodded firmly setting the letters on the table. "they can go. They want to quite badly." her husband nodded.

"I agree, not that we could stop Peter or Susan." he chuckled and she smiled.

"True, but they would not have been happy if we prevented Edmund and Lucy from joining them."

* * *

Similar discussions were occurring in the Pole and Scrubb residences.

Jill Pole was sitting across the table from her parents who were reading the pamphlet.

"What do you know of this? Her father asked sternly and she shrugged.

"Scrubb's cousin came up with the idea - we didn't know if we would get in but it sounded interesting." she looked between her parents. "I would like to attend." they did not look convinced.

"Why? You already attend a coed school with a good reputation."

"Father, Experiment house doesn't have as illustrious a history, or the same resources. Their library contains some very old documents. And the students want to be there," she shrugged, "It's more of a college than a school really. May I please attend?" She was tense as she watched her father - waiting for him to decide. "And you'll even save money what with the scholarship." she added quietly. Her father gave her a hard stare then nodded with a frown.

"Very well."

* * *

Eustace was having a bit tougher of a time. He couldn't mention his cousins or his parents would refuse outright. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen carrying the letter.

"Father." the slightly rotund man looked up. "I have been accepted at Zarri academy in Greece and will be attending in September." he handed the older man the letter his expression slightly insolent.

"Zarri?" his father frowned as he accepted the letter.

"Yes. It is a prestigious academy of arts and sciences dating back to ancient Greece. Of course they went underground during the dark ages, but as you can see some of the most brilliant politicians, scientists and mathematicians have attended Zarri academy." He drawled. "I thought it was worth applying and as you can see, "he waved his hand at the paper "They are impressed with my abilities and potential." his father nodded and handed the letter to his wife.

"10,000 pounds? They are awarding you a 10,000 pound scholarship!" His mother exclaimed, her voice incredulous. Eustace merely gave a bored nod.

"Yes. Term starts on the 1st of September; I will be leaving on the 25th of august." His gaze was calm, tone carefully insolent implying that he didn't expect them to say anything but 'yes'. which is of course what they did.

* * *

On the 25th of August Eustace's father dropped him off at the train station on his way to work. Eustace watched him disappear before hailing a cab to head to the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
